


I'm On A Ride

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Cuddles, Cum Digestion, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Frotting, Horny Teenagers, Identity Porn, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Prehensile Tongues, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Tasty Cum, Teens, Voyeurism, cum tubes, goblinborn but its harry, handjobs, harry/gobry, imitation cum, pillow humping, underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: It's not so weird anymore when you have a goblin living in your head, but it does get weird the moment he orders a sex toy on your dad's bank account with no apologies!
Relationships: Green Goblin/Harry Osborn, Harry Osborn/Green Goblin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I'm On A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet tale to try out my Green Goblin version of Harry! It's a goblinborn ship but for Harold and his other half, whom I've named 'Gobry', appropriately.
> 
> I got this giant jumbo marshmallow and just had to write around it as some type of hypothetical custom dildo!  
> You know me, you already know my brand, homies.

Getting used to Gobry wasn’t _that_ hard, in all honesty. If anything, at first it was just like keeping a feral child on a backpack leash while they were hopped up on powdered sugar.

But Gobry’s wants got more and more, as much as Harry satisfied, it only worked in Gobry gaining a taste to be spoiled. He took after that side of Harold.

So, it came down to this, calling in a fake sick to school because there was a package coming that Harry didn’t want good old Dad to catch a glimpse of and never let him live it down.

_‘Come on, where is it?!’_

The teenager was just laid back on the couch, feet on ottoman as he idly played some mobile games, thumbs moving to swap candy crush treats around as that honey sweet voice came out to praise the more he grinded.

He sighed as Gobry was just making their heart beat faster and faster, hand going to it as he moved up his phone to look down at himself.

“Relax Gobbs, it’ll be here soon. It’s out for delivery, we just need to wait.”

_‘BUT I HATE WAITING, HAROLD!’_

Harry rolled his eyes, just flipping on his stomach sideways to kick his legs behind himself, continuing to tinker on the little game to get those small seeds of accomplishment.

He had no damn clue how Gobry had convinced him to do this all over some little package. Heck, he didn’t even know what was in it!

Gobry teased a ‘ _yummy_ ’ surprise and said they had no choice but to stay home today so Norman wouldn’t catch them. (Although Gobry sorta wished Norman would stop them~ _That man was built like a whole stud muffin buffet._ )

Finally after more and more whining from the green did the doorbell ring as Harry rolled up, clicking the button on his phone as it went into sleep mode, storing it in the back pocket as he wandered to the door, checking the peep hole like a good boy and unlocking it to check outside.

He instinctively checked up and down the hallway before down at the very discreetly packaged gift. Gobry did say it was for both after all.

He raised a brow but felt himself moving as Gobry took control, making Harry’s grin stretch as his eyes turned emerald green, tucking it under arm to race off to their shared bedroom. It was a mess of Halloween and spider-man, as much as Gobry despised the wall crawler.

But that didn’t matter as he slammed the door shut and locked it, grinning wider with a squeal as he gave a good shake of the box.

_“It’s H E R E!~”_

It was like whiplash as Harry changed around their mannerisms in question, taking the box to the bed to lay it on the comforter and putting his hands to hips.

“Alright, you’ve kept me in the dark long enough, Gobry. What’s in the box?”

A soft thickly laugh, making a shiver run up his spine.

_‘Open it and find out, sissy boy~’_

Harry rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, claw growing sharp from his fingernail to swipe out the tape, popping it open and blowing at the orange packing peanuts, digging as Gobry edged him on from inside his mind before he took out a very interesting looking…

Oh.

It’s a dildo.

Face beet red as Gobry shouted surprise from Harry’s mirror, shaking jazz hands. He only gained a glare, toy gripped by balls to point in Gobry’s direction as the end waggled softly from the low firmness of the silicon.

“DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT ORDER A SEX TOY ON DAD’S CREDIT CARD?!”

A shrug as the ireful monster leaned against the mirror sides, grin sharp.

_“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. Who knooooows~”_

He tugged down his eyelid and stuck out his tongue with a ‘NYEH’ noise, blowing a raspberry before Harry gave out the loudest sigh of defeat, find the strength to check the rest of the box as he ended up taking out a cum tube and some whippy fluff imitation semen.

He was honestly more cherry red from how angry he knew Norman would be IF he found out about this little arrangement, let alone buying a SEX TOY ON DADDY’S DOUGH!

He just stomped the box down, breaking the tape keeping it together before chucking it in the bin, pushing the items off the bed to jump up and fall back into the comfy mattress, blowing out hair from his eyes as he stared up, arms and legs spanned out.

“Your tongue in cheek attitude can only save you for so long, Gobry. When will you learn that your actions have consequences?”

Gobry pushed out of the bed, stepping down in his jester shoes to slide down over to the bedside, appearing ghastly like a ghost in spirit form as he winked at Harry.

_“Oh don’t give me that sass, Mr.I-Jerk-Off-On-Scents~”_

He snapped at him, finger booping his nose as it squeaked slightly like a dog toy.

“THAT WAS A FUCKING DISASTER AND YOU WERE THE PUPPETEER AT THAT!”

Gobry smiled, dimples showing cutely over his scales as he took Harry’s wrist to kiss the tip of his pointer finger, licking it and curling that long gross tongue around it like a serpent, sucking it in between jaw as a lewd prostitute would do for a hand fetish gag.

Harry just hissed, groaning and his redness returning this time from embarrassment but also just from how cruel Gobby was to be driving his libido chart up to insanity levels.

Yet he didn’t move his finger, could you say it were for the threat of Gobry biting down on his finger, and maybe he did in part fear that conclusion but it was just an odd nice feeling against his worn fingers he swore he worked to the bone at school. School rich kid or not, he busted his ass to get those grades up for Daddy’s worth and price.

Gobry pulled off, uncurling his tongue before smooching his palm, holding it against his cheek with a low purr as he closed his big yellow cat eyes.

_“C’mon Harry Berry, let’s have some fun! I locked the door and everything, no surprises this time!”_

He let go, swiping an arm over his image as it turned into a bulls-eye pattern and another wink as he held his claws to his heart.

_“My intentions are wide open and in view~”_

Harry hissed and finally took his hand back to shake off the saliva, turning on his back to the Smeagol impersonator and curling up to cross his arms as Gobry gave a defeated whine, pawing at the bed sheets.

_“Come ooooon, please! Pretty please with ecto cooler drizzled on top??”_

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes before laying back on his back, staring up and glancing at the troublesome imp with a soft smile.

“Fine. But I’m choosing sub and brat levels of commitment today!”

He squealed, rubbing his cheeks as stretched grin reached out.

_“Yay~”_

He said in a hushed whisper before scurrying around on all fours, putting the toy up on the nightstand with the lube and cum tube as he hastily unwrapped the delicate but boring packaging to keep embarrassment out of anyone’s POV.

He jumped up before moving to do a somersault to sit on Harry’s lap, straddling him and removing his gloves and boots to stretch his claws, rumbling deep in his throat as Harry put his pillow up behind him to lean against, beginning to knead those paws into his shirt as he blepped out a twin-tipped tongue, purring under his breath with half hooded eyes as he kept his gaze on his task at hand.

Harry took those cute hands, smooching them softly as Gobry giggled, his ears wiggling slightly in delight as he snorted. Harry moving to slide hands up his arms to bring his face in softly.

He ended up getting puppy licks over his lips, nose, and cheeks. Harry made a soft ‘pspsps’ noise as he moved to pull back as Harry kissed his lips, thumbs rubbing his big ghoul ears.

Gobry pawed more at his shirt to hook his claws in, pressing down on his tummy to relax against Harry as he curled his tongue in his mouth. He wrapped it around Harry’s as the boy closed his eyes, sucking on the long appendage with a low pant as Gobry whined for more, turning his head in those soft hands on his face.

Harry just began unbuttoning his cardigan, leaning up to those nicely lip glossed lips as he groaned, having to sit up with hands pushed to Gobry’s chest as he slipped off the sweater confining growing heat to his body. He pulled off his shirt underneath, as blank as it was to expose his chest as Gobry cooed, hearts in his eyes and drooling lightly as Harry unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to tug off with his socks intact as he breathed out again, blowing off that leaning tuft of hair as Gobry came up close again, laying near his side after tumbling off as the teenager fussed with his garments.

Down to his underwear and socks, Harry licked his lips as Gobry began to lick at his sensitive neck, suckling like a kitten on the flesh with closed eyes as he groaned again, grinding his teeth and putting a hand on Gobry’s cheek as he opened his eyes up at the other.

“Let’s do you now…”

Gobry squeaked as he sat back on his bottom, Harry clicking off the belt to throw as it poofed away into nothingness, fingers easily unzipping the leotard as the horny monster was revealed to have no underwear underneath.

Harry made note of the slightly green damp spot on the discarded article, hand coming up to caress his hardening cock as it dripped gooey green from between those horned tips.

He moaned without any apologies to be had, curling his toes. Gobry tended to finally shut the fuck up once he was being taken care of, Harry leaning down to lick at his standing ovation, stroking the base between his digits as the ridges got smoother from applied lubricant from his own bodily fluids. Harry just laid on all fours, cheek against Gobry’s thigh as he closed his eyes and sucked the appendage into his mouth, rubbing and curling his tongue on the under side as he reached under to stroke himself in time to his current movements.

Gobry squealed like a tiny oinker, overcome by the pleasure washing over his dick as Harry could take him deeper with that tamed throat of his own.

He shakily moved to put a hand on Harry’s auburn mane as he peeked open an eye up at the other, Gobry having to lick his chops free of spittle so not to mess up the bed already more than it stood.

_“H-Hol’ u-up, H-Harry Berry~ W-We d-don’t have to finish, ha, so quickly!~”_

Harry pulled off with a pop, a small nectar taste of limeade lingering on his tongue as he turned his head, smirking slightly.

Harry did say he didn’t want to do any of this and let Gobry do all the work but getting into this all at once was starting to drive his interest further upwards as ever.

He grabbed the dildo, opening his drawer to take out a suitable and edible lube in a cherry flavor as he gave it to Gobry, turning his dainty ass to Gobry as he licked along the grooves of the marshmallow sex toy.

“Stretch me, please.”

He turned his head away as he shoved the pecker into his mouth, suckling and trying to wet it as Gobry’s eyes shook in excitement, uncapping the lube to drip onto his fingers, licking them as a test with a hum before moving to lap at the other’s bottom, two fingers jutting up against the underside of his penis before moving them back up to carefully push inside of the boy, thrusting as he licked around the area, purring deeply and scissoring his claws more to sufficiently stretch the teen.

It wouldn’t be any good or fun if Harry was in pain during this!

After that bit of heated smooches and suckles on his pucker, Gobry pulled back, licking his claws clean of the lube and purring at the false taste of cherry scented fruits.

Harry was moaning as a mess and covered in green saliva as he moved to take out the sufficiently wet dildo from his mouth, fussing again and sitting up as his penis jutted against the sheets in its own flustered mess.

Harry grabbed out his strap-on belt, clicking in the dildo to strap to his pillow as Gobry sat on the very back of his bottom, rubbing himself in anticipation as Harry held a finger to his lips, setting up his pillow to give Gobry a good view of him and his freckly near pale skin as he winked.

He spread himself, straddling the pillow and with a tilt slowly inserting the toy into his rear, carefully as Gobry stroked himself to the hot scene.

There was something so beautiful about his other half that Gobry was always thirsty for and this would serve as a good wet for that appetite as Harry whined and gripped the pillow in one hand, other hand up and knuckle bit between teeth as he took the whole thing.

Gobry panted, tongue hanging out and dripping more green.

_“You’re such a size queen, Harry, damn~”_

Harry scoffed and pushed into the pillow with both palms, starting to ride the inanimate object, giving a good view of how it plowed into him, a slight bulge from the moment up inside of his warm, inviting cavern.

He held up the little cum squeezer button in hand, just enthralled in how the sexual device railed into him by his own bobs and thrusts.

Gobry finally came over to pounce on the pillow front, holding Harry’s face to kiss again as Harry gargled on that prehensile muscle, hand going to pull his hips closer as he jerked them both off together.

A snatch and that little gift of a mechanism became Gobry’s, but he was only so selfish to use it at the right time~

Gobry was always noisy and somehow letting Harry have a top advantage here, all for their enjoyment as he shoved his tongue deeper, curling into his cheek as Harry saw stars.

The two hugging around each other firmly and with a splash, they both came, cocks tinged against each other and decorating their chest and stomachs in chunky chives and creamy sour.

There was only more mess as Gobry gave his biggest squeeze in fist, the cum cloud exploding in Harry and enhancing his orgasm to the peaks.

The two just panted, looking in each other’s eyes as they came down from that high. Gobry rumbling as he pulled Harry off the pillow with a soft slick hum, kicking the pillow off and laying his partner down, beginning to lick and clean his belly and chest for him, murmuring.

_“You’re so beautiful when you cry out for more, god, I can’t get enough of you~”_

Harry snickered a bit tiredly, Gobry quite flexible to lick his paws, curling to clean his green scales as Harry stretched with a few cracks, groaning in relief and patting the pillow next to him as Gobry fluffed it, snarling and nesting before curling up to Harry.

Harold could only remember rubbing his ear up and down before he rested his eyes, enjoying a purchase well spent.


End file.
